kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo-Shocker
is a restoration of Shocker. History Shocker is once again reformed as the Neo-Shocker organization, playing a role in numerous disappearances and terrorist attacks against the Japanese government. Spreading their influence across the world, their goal is the genocide of about two thirds of the current human population on Earth with them as the dominant majority. Though the other branches are succeeding unopposed, only the Japan branch is making no progress due to the interference of Skyrider. Later history Dogma Revenge Corps Three Neo-Shocker monsters, Kurageron, Golden Jaguar (wielding Jaguar Van's shield), and Zombieda, were part of the Dogma Kingdom's Dogma Revenge Corps, Kurageron was destroyed by Skyrider, Golden Jaguar was destroyed by Kamen Rider #1, and Zombieda was destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon. Badan Empire Gameleojin of Neo-Shocker was one of several monsters who were revived to serve the Badan Empire led by the Great Leader, now known as the Generalissimo of Badan. Gameleojin was one of several monsters destroyed by Badan's own Space-time Fracture System. Membership * : A giant dragon who is the leader of the Neo-Shocker organization. Destroyed in a bomb explosion. * : The first chief of Neo-Shocker's japanese branch, armed with a cane. Eventually promoted, Monster underwent a modification into Yamorijin, a gecko cyborg. Due to recent failure he was presented with the red eye, which signals that if he fails for a final time he will be terminated. He was executed by the Admiral Majin after defeated by Skyrider's Sky Kick. He can tear his tail off and uses it as a whip ("Gecko Whip"), his left hand is a giant gecko head with razor sharp teeth, he can throw the gecko feet like ears on his head as explosives, can rapid teleport, and finally create clones of himself "Yamorijin Clone Technique". He is revived by Badan Empire in Kamen Rider Spirits vol. 8, kidnapping people in Sapporo. He eventually destroyed by Kamen Rider ZX by Rider Spin Shot and crashed to Admiral Majin. * : The second and final chief of the Neo-Shocker organization. He was the only Neo-Shocker member with no kaijin form. After his body was destroyed by Kamen Rider #2, Kamen Rider Stronger, and Skyrider's triple kick, his remaining cybernetic brain was squeezed into fine powder by the Great Leader himself who he failed for the last time. Apart from using a broadsword he can spray pink poison gas from his body, launch his robotic arms and legs to attack, and throw a lethal pair of fake teeth that slowly kills any cyborg hit by it. He is later unfortunately bit by those same teeth. Having tested the Great Leader's patience, Majin Teitoku pretends to pose as Hiroshi's lost father in a final gambit to kill him in a suicide bomb attack. He is revived by Badan Empire in Kamen Rider Spirits vol. 8, confronting Skyrider in Mashu Lake. But eventually destroyed by Skyrider's Dragonfly Chute and crashing with Yamorijin. * : A mechanical alien invader that Neo-Shocker formed an alliance with. Destroyed in his spaceship explosion. * : Ant-like footsoldiers in black of Neo-Shocker who are the common foot soldiers. They are armed with staff weapons. * : Skull-masked elite guard who wield swords and crossbows. * Neo-Shocker Scientists: Scientists and technicians of Neo-Shocker that are dressed in white. ** : A friend of General Monster. After General Monster died, he was sentenced to death by Admiral Majin and killed by Shibirayjin. ** : An authority on brain surgery. Killed by Kamen Rider Stronger's Electro Shock. ** : He repairs or scraps Ari Commandos in a dock disguised as a pediatric clinic. ** : Termite-like scientists who assist in the conversion of humans into cyborgs. Neo-Shocker Kaijin Cyborgs created by Neo-Shocker, some being equipped with acid to dissolve anything and anyone it touches. When killed, the body of earlier Neo-Shocker Kaijin would disintegrate, leaving no evidence that would confirm Neo-Shocker's existence to the public. Later more animal-like models would usually spontaneous combust with only ashes remaining of them. * : A chameleon-based cyborg who can use his tongue as a weapon while able to blend in his environment and assume the forms of others. Deployed to capture Professor Shido, Gameleojin murders Tsukuba's friends in retaliation for the young man's first interference. Managing to mortally wound Tsukuba, Gameleojin was originally welcoming the converted cyborg to Neo-Shocker's ranks until ordered to execute him. Though fatally wounded by Skyrider's Sky Kick, Gameleojin gloated that the Kamen Rider would die as well in his final breath. * : A jumping spider cyborg who was originally Specimen 105, a prideful middle aged man with a scar on his face. To test of his abilities, Kumojin captures Shinichi Takamori, an ideal candidate for the Remodelling process. He later meets Skyrider, unaware that he is an enemy, Kumojin unknowingly takes him to Shinichi. Learning too late that the Kamen Rider is his enemy, Kumojin is unable to stop him from taking his captive. The cyborg later tracks Tsukuba to kill him for his meddling before General Monster orders him.to recapture Shinichi, forced to capture his younger brother Kenji Takamori instead to hold ransom. But the scheme to capture Shinichi again fails and Kumojin is dissolved by SkyRider's SkyKick. * : A vampire bat cyborg who assumes the guise of an eldery park groundskeeper. He uses a special flute to hypnotize children so he can bite them and place them in frozen storage in truck. He also can spray corrosive green fluid. Once thawed in Bat Base, the children are drained of their blood so their RHB can be used to create a poisonous gas. When, Komorujin until Tonda's interference revealed the cyborg's weakness to flashes. The next day, Komorujin pursues a boy named Satoru after he witnessed him in his true form. After Shido placed a tracking device on Satrou, Skyrider tracks down Komorujin to his Bat-Base and uses his Super Light Wave to blind the cyborg while destroying his flute. As Satoru gets the other children to safety, Skyrider dissolves Komoruijin with his grounding Sky Kick. * : A scorpion cyborg who was originally , a woman who was kidnapped by Neo-Shocker while visiting Mt. Daiba. Placed under General Monster's command via remote control, Miya is used as an assassin to murder any scientist who refuses to join Neo-Shocker and take their research. Sasoranjin can fire corrosive green liquid from her stinger and is armed with a wrist dart launcher. Realizing the attack pattern, Tsukuba and Shido lay a trap for Sasoranjin that results with the necklace, the receiver of General Monster's mind control, destroyed. Though Miya regains her memories, briefly reunited with her younger sister, a planned flaw in her system causes Miya to revert to her cyborg form. But Sasoranjin retains her free will as she is mortally wounded by arrows from Ari Commandos in her attempt to kill General Monster. By the time Skyrider arrived, Sasoranjin reverts to her human form and dies while asking the Kamen Rider to look after her sister. * : A wasp cyborg whose base of operations was on an island which Neo-Shocker used to capture the airliner OAL 404 which the scientist Professor Tashiro is on. When Tsukuba interferes in the Ari Commandos' abduction of Tashiro's wife and their daughter Emi. Dokubachijin attacks him before forced to fall back when his poison needles are useless against Skyrider. These poison needles apart from inducing sleep can also explode. When Tsukuba finds the island with Emi's help, Dokubachijin is defeated by Skyrider's Sky Kick and dissolves soon after. * : A mushroom cyborg augmented with a special mushroom with near unlimited energy and able to spew a deadly spore mist sending victims into a hallucinogenic state. When Tsukuba investigates Devil's Mountain Pass, Kinokojin mimics Yukie's appearance to kill the Kamen Rider when his guard is down while visiting a girl named Kumikoin the hospital. However, exposed by his cold hands, Kinokojin uses his spores to manipulate Tsukuba into drowning himself. But the seawater negates the spores and Tsukuba assume his Kamen Rider form and causes Kinokojin to dissolve with his Sky Kick. * : A satanist mantis cyborg able to convert his arms into sickles that he uses in his deadly Kamagiri Boomerang attack. Kamagirijin is from Neo-Shocker's European branch, selected by other branches' leaders to assist the Japan Branch with SkyRider. Arriving in Tokyo in a casket, Kamagirijin assumes the form of a pierrot to find a sibling pair of a 13 year boy and a 7 year girl to sacrifice in order for his Satan Mantis clones to hatch and weed out the Japanese population. He manage to find his sacrificial lambs in Kyoko and her big brother Michiru before SkyRider drives him off. Refusing to give up, Kamagirijin sets up a distraction so he can get the children and proceeds with the ritual sacrifice. But SkyRider intervenes and kills Kamagirijin with his Sky Kick, causing the cyborg's base to explode with his eggs destroyed in the blast. * : A cyborg who was originally , a karate expert tricked by Neo-Shocker to be converted. Posing as a fugitive whose alterations were incomplete, Makoto attempts to win Tsukuba's trust in order to take him to the Neo-Shocker base where he was altered. He attacks using a tail that apart from being used as a flail can fire highly pressurized steam that can create explosions. However, revealing that he was aware of the trap the entire time, Skyrider kills Mukadenjin off with his Sky Kick. * : A cobra cyborg, able to control snakes, with a snake's head for a left hand that spews a flammable venom. He was sent by Neo-Shocker to gather the best skilled fighters to create a Murder Army. Posing as a man with shades to conceal his snake eyes, his uses his Cobra Hypnosis to recruit Puncher Suzuki the boxer and Mister Kairiki the wrestler. After his attempt to recruit Tsukuba's mentor Miyoshi failed, Cobranjin ends up fighting SkyRider. Kidnapping Ryouji Miyoshi and placing him in a snake pit, Cobranjin tricks Miyoshi to come to his son's aid so he can complete his army. But when Sky Rider saves the boy, as Miyoshi takes down the Murder Army, he battles Cobranjin before causing him to explode after hitting him with his Sky Kick. * : A crab cyborg who can shoot acidic, explosive foam from the claw on his left arm. He was first send to an oil refinery in the Keihin Industrial Complex, killing off any non-Neo-Shocker personnel in the area so the Ari Commandos can place dynamite under the complex to blow it up. However, a young boy named Takumi Kamiyama witnessed it and Kaningerjin attempted to silence him and three other boys. Managing to lure Sky Rider away from where the boys and the time bomb are located, Kaningerjin fights the Kamen Rider before his claw is broken. Skyrider then uses his Sky Kick to destroy Kaningerjin before disarming the bomb. * : A salmander cyborg with a whip who modeled after a Japanese giant salamander that the Ari Commanders acquired in the Tanzawa mountain, thus he can travel via water. He targets middle school athletes and brings them to Hell Valley to make them into assassins for the upcoming Junior Olympics. Taking advantage of Sanshoujin, Tsukuba manages to save the youths and manage to get them to safety. However, Sanshoujin captures Jiro, one of the young athletes, to kill SkyRider for his interference. However, Sanshoujin is Sky Kicked onto one of his electric hurdlers and is vaporized. * : A slug Cyborg who can turn himself into slime and fire a flesh-eating enzyme on his victims. During Christmas Eve, Namekujin has Ari Commandos abduct people with those unable to perform menial labor be subjected to Namekujin's enzymes. But the abductions caught Tsukuba's attention as he follows the Ari Commandos to Neo-Shocker's headquarters, posing as one of them to infiltrate the base. However, when Tsukuba attempts to assume his Kamen Rider form, Namekujin disables the Tornado belt with his quick-drying M.O. Enyzme. After getting the captives to safety to the top of a skyscraper, managing to transform in a near-death drop, Sky Rider uses his Sky Kick to have Namekujin dissolve while the Neo-Shocker base explodes. * : An antlion cyborg armed with the Hell's Whip who can swim through dirt and create sinkholes in his Ant-Hell attack. He is summoned by General Monster to wipe out all of Tokyo with the Plus-Alpha Bomb, forcing its creator Professor Imai to set it up. But when Imai manages to escape his captor while he takes the bomb to Tokyo Tower, Tsukuba is made aware of the plot. However, after tricking, SkyRider into entering a deathtrap, Arijigokujin hides the bomb the basement of Maritime Science Hall. When SkyRider locates the bomb, Arijigokujin decides to die a Martyr to the Neo-Shocker cause before being mortally wounded by SkyRider's Centrifugal Throw/Sky Kick combo. * : A venus flytrap with knowledge on Skyrider's abilities, armed with a whip. Using an amusement park as a front, Haejigokujin engineered a scheme of placing his deadly Hell's Flora pollen, containing the deadly Dokuda enzyme, in balloons that would pop via remote control over Tokyo and cause an epidemic. However, with Tani's aid, Tsukuba foils the scheme while it is still in the testing phase. After disposing of SkyRider, Haejigokujin captures the Kamen Rider's friends to enact the final test of his poison. However, surviving the trap, SkyRider covers his friends' escape while destorying the underground lab. Once mortally wounded by SkyRider's Sky Kick, Haejiguokujin explodes while realizing SkyRider is stronger then he perceived. * : A penicillium monster. Highly contagious, to the point that he needed to be put in a quarantine container inside Neoshocker's base. His mission was to create earthquakes in the Osaka region using his highly corrosive fungi spores. He can throw explosive fungal spores, transform into a liquid slime form, and infect anyone who physically attacks him. He is also proficient at driving a motorcycle. His fatal weakness is fire. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A cockroach monster created by Professor Doc. Neoshocker made an incognito proposal with a local enterprise to give away money to individuals exchanging any cockroaches found in their house. Gokiburijin oversees their transportation and reconstructs them into living explosives that he can control at will. Boasted to be the strongest kaijin created yet, he can move at super speed, and the cape he is garbed in nullifies a bazooka shot and even the signature Sky Kick. Unfortunately it turns out to be his weakness as well as removing it and hitting exposed parts of his body cause huge amounts of pain. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A stingray monster. One of Admiral Majin's trusted lieutenants and hailing from the Admiral's native Amazon region. After fatally electrocuting Professor Doc for the deaths of Gokiburijin and Yamorijin, his plan is to overload Tokyo's main power transmission tower with the electrical current running inside his body. He needs the blueprints of the facility and fuse breaker safecode to complete his mission and so steals them from the local magnate. Ari Commandos assisting him wield electric gauntlets that discharge an electric shock. If they fall unconscious, his lariat can connect to said gauntlets and recharge them (effectively revitalizing the defeated minions). Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A wolf monster hailing from Edinburgh, Scotland/England. His initial (and successful) mission was to have a sonic power device implanted into his body. His outsider accomplice and doctor he worked for were incapacitated/killed to prevent Neoshocker's existence from being discovered. After arrogantly displaying his newfound "Murderous Wolf Cry" - a sonic attack that interferes with cybernetic systems and violently resonate human eardrums he is tasked with personally assassinating Skyrider. It almost works and he sends falling off a cliff to his apparent doom. Afterwards he subjugates nearby villages for the construction of new Neoshocker bases. Apart from his murderous howl he can detach his head and send it to bite his enemies and can also disguise himself as a lycanthropic like man. With the upgrade , the bite delivers an equally painful sonic discharge. Ari Commandos under his command wear earphones to protect themselves from his signature attack and help him carry a giant megaphone that further amplifies the effects of his "Murderous Wolf Cry" (Satsujin Denpa). To counter his attack, Skyrider encircles him on the Sky Turbo - negating the effectiveness of the Megaphone and causing his minions to collapse from dizziness. His upgrade is then destroyed by a chop. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick twice - one for the body and the other for the head trying to kill him in a last resort attack. * : A rhinoceros monster hailing from India (Ganges River Division). Participated in a two-way plan with Kurageron to annihilate Japan. His part was to blow up a dam using dynamite and his bulk to flood a nearby pronvince. He possesses super strength and super speed (being able to level a brick wall and stop a moving truck), is resistent to physical damage, and deals crushing blows with his boxing glove like hands. Much like his namesake he can charge and impale targets using his horn. He is also invulnerable to the Sky Kick, being able to extend his tail and immobilize himself. Destroyed by Skyrider's Big Revolving Sky Kick two times - breaking his tail in the process. * : A jellyfish monster hailing from Kowloon, Hong Kong. Participated in a two-way plan with Saidanpu to annihilate Japan. His part was to mass breed his poisonous jellyfishes and unleash them into the country's water supply. In battle, his pet jellyfishes vaporize targets they attach to and can also transform into Ari Commandos. He can extend his right tentacle arm into a flail/whip and is also invulnerable to the Sky Kick. His soft body cushions the power of the attack and temporarily deflates him. Ari Commandos under his control also wield tentacle like lassoes. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Stronger's Super Electron Drill Kick. * : A space yeti monster hailing from Alaska, USA (though originally from an alien empire in alliance with Neoshocker). His plan was to find a suitable host child needed to be sacrificed and activate a ceremonial freezing missile native to his homeworld. (it doesn't go right and so he has to mass kidnap and imprison lots of children) He can attack using icebreath and throwing icicles that not only immobilize but explode. On one occasion, one of the icicles he brandishes accidentally enlodges itself into his left eye. Not only does it cause excruciating pain but removing it releases the cold energy that gives him his powers. His Ari Commandos can wield and throw his icicles as well. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : Two flying squirrel monsters, white and brown hailing from Canada. Their intial plan was to retrieve the documents discussing about "Plan X" - a plan to destroy Shinjuku using suicide bombers - from an associate of Tani Genjiro's. They failed however, but it turned out it was a joint surgical attack "Plan XY" one set of suicide bombers in Shinjuku and the other in Yokohama. Each brother would oversee its respective operation. Both brothers can fly at fast speeds and conjure curved shivs/sickles that can easily slice through metal. Bader exclusively can breathe fire and Beder was preconstructed with a contingency bomb himself. Bader was destroyed by Kamen Rider V3 and Skyrider's V3 Kick and Sky Kick, and Beder was destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A mosquito monster hailing from Borneo Island. His plan was to enlist the help of a disgruntled scientist to mass-produce a new type of poison gas. He then tries to assassinate his client who abruptly ends his part of the deal and decides to leave the country. Packed in canisters, Madarakajin targets a nearby amusement park as the ideal location to unleash the poison gas. After seeing most of his canisters destroyed and being discovered by Skyrider he decides to commit a suicide attack. His signature Madaraka Juusei "Mosquito Gun-Shot" is a machine gun attack from his mouth aperture. His right arm is syringe that sprays a flammable green liquid and infects victims with small pox if injected. He can also mass produce Madaraka Ken "Mosquito Sword" that his Ari Commandos can use to fight with. He was grabbed by the scarf and then spun around in a cartwheel leaving him dizzy and vulnerable to Skyrider's signature. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A tortoise monster hailing from the Bermuda Triangle. His wife's name is . Employed a sadistic plan to have Tsukuba Hiroshi take his son Bongo into his confidence, then use his son to assasinate Sky Rider. He can tuck his body into a stony, immobile shell form and then transform into a giant rolling form to crush his enemies. He is immensely heavy. Ari Commandos in his command attack in zorbing formations and use grenades. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A baby tortoise monster. Immensely heavy and can grasp enemies in a devastating headlock. Died with Elsa by Zogameron. * :A moth monster hailing from Greece. His plan is to infect all of Japan with his poisonous reptilian moth scales. His master biological warfare plan involves first infecting elementary schools and quarantining them. They were then turned into strategic military bases equipped with his specially designed "Moth Cannons" that would simulataneously fire rounds containing his infectious scales at the dawn of noon. He can turn into a miniature moth and spray his infamous gold glitter reptilian scales. In his humanoid form he can spray the same scales from the sides of his cheeks as well. He can conjure and use a chain-ball mace that create explosions upon contact. One of his mace attacks was caught by Skyrider and he was then swung around and tossed into the air, suffering a major case of dizziness. He keeps an antidote for the germs on his body and it falls out when he was thrown. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A leech monster. He was the leader for a guerilla tank assault operation using a lethal Varimithium shell that literally evaporate cities at the blink of an eye. The operation was delayed however as Neoshocker engineer Izumida sabotaged the Varimithium firing mechanism out of guilt and went in hiding to find his daughter. Hirubiran then needed to kidnap both and later execute them. He can turn into a tiny leech and in humanoid form can throw said leeches as bombs. The leeches also excrete hot acid that can easily melt flesh. Destroyed in a tank explosion by 8 Riders' attack - including Skyrider's Big Revolving Sky Kick. * : A longhorn beetle monster hailing from the Kilimanjaro Mountain. Commander of the Second Generation Kaijin Corps and considered to be the "strongest" kaijin created by Neoshocker (hence his title the "Scourge of Kilimanjaro"). His task after Hirubiran's defeat is to rupture the tectonic plates underneath Japan and unleash its magma turning the entire country into a sea of flames. He can breathe fire from his maw, moves at super speed (to the extent of being able to phase out teleport), and decapitate enemies with his giant claw. His super speed and teleportation asset enabled him to best all the original 6 riders and Skyrider. He is thereby Skyrider's first opponent in his new upgraded form. Destroyed by Skyrider's Three-point Drop. * : They wear a yellow scarf. Destroyed by 7 Riders. ** Kinokojin: ** Gokiburijin: ** Yamorijin: ** Shibirayjin: ** Okamijin: Destroyed by Gurand Bazarmy after having his head chopped off. ** Sai Dump: ** Kurageron: ** Kogoensky: ** Musasabader (Beder): ** Madarakajin: ** Zogameron: ** Dokuganba: ** Jaguar Van: * : A resurrected mummy monster hailing from Egypt. He was transported to a Neoshocker outpost that operates as a museum as a facade. His plan is to distribute zombifying masks created from his bodily organs as souvenirs to children visitors. The masks cause excruciating pain and cannot be removed without the risk of permanently disfiguring the victims faces and causing permanent nerve damage. As the masks cannot fit adults, his next plan is to used the zombified children to murder the entire adult population in Japan. Apparently he also was enamored with an Egyptian princess named "'Araga" in his past life. He sees one of Tani's employee regulars to have a striking resemblance and thus kidnaps plus plans to convert her into his new bride. His abilities consist of hurling sticky bandages and telekinetically manipulating his masks to attack. Apparently he has an unexplainable fear for earthquakes. Ari Commandos in his command use his bandages and ceremonial daggers. His weakness is that his powers can dissipate if the green embalming fluid inside his bandages is squeezed out. His name is a pun on the phrase "to dry" in Japanese. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Screw Kick. * : A tapir monster hailing from South America. He is heard of from a report from Kamen Rider Amazon and calls himself "The Prince of the Amazon". He disguises himself as a transfer elementary school student from Brazil named Yumetaro (literally "Dream Boy") Asano "Telekinetic Boy" using his mystical powers to earn authority and then hypnotize all of Yayoi Elementary School to indiscriminately kill, depriving them of sleep as a sadistic joke. In his human form he possesses formidable acrobatic feats like jumping off a building and telekinetically lifts objects by shrugging his cheek. The rest of his powers which can be exhibited in monster and human form. One includes dream manipulation, using his trunk to consume dreams and leave hypnotic-suggestive nightmares. (the trigger is a school bell) The trunk can be elongated and sprays a levitation gas (though the main effects are said to be for poison and paralysis). His right hand is a giant claw (or hand in human form) and can be strung like a harp to control his victims. Finally, he can transform into a levitating pipe to attack. After a failed attempt at burying him alive, Oobakuron sends Tsukuba Hiroshi a death invitation to his birthday party. He fails again miserably having his telekinetic powers rendered useless by Skyrider's Telekinesis Counter Rider Spin. He is further rendered weak by having his green blood squeezed out from his claw in a leghold by Skyrider. Destroyed by Skyrider's Finishing Mid-air Lightning Drop, leaving his body buried half underground before exploding. * : A monkshood/bird monster hailing from Mongolia. His joint mission with Ogon Jakaa is to assist Majin Teitoku in the construction of a sacrificial temple complex dedicated to the Great Leader. He kidnaps masses of hikers in the Demon Mountain Pass. In a psychological gambit to specially acquire children, he poses as a ruthless cram school tutor indirectly pressuring his students to flee from their homes. He then blackmails Saburo, the son of a kidnapped Neoshocker scientist who happens to be friends with his students to capture them. In the duel between Oogon Jakaa and Skyrider, he attempts to killsteal the former. He has expert markmanship skills, using both poison and explosive flame arrows. Ari Commandos in his command use spears. Destroyed by Kamen Rider X's X Kick, blowing up the sacrificial chamber as well. * : A melanistic jaguar monster hailing from the African Sahara. His joint mission with Ogon Jakaa is to assist Majin Teitoku in the construction of a sacrificial temple complex dedicated to the Great Leader. He was brought over to Japan as a special assassin to kill Skyrider in a duel before overseeing the sacrificial ceremonies. He wields a spear/lance in battle being able to perform his signature Windmill Spin Attack. ''Skyrider manages to dodge in and literally stand on his spear before disarming him. He also can effectively fight on a horse. Ari Commandos in his command use spears. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A brown rat monster. His plot consists of spreading vermin based poison underneath the Japanese sewer complex and takes a boy hostage who witnesses his plans. He can spray his infamous "Nezura Liquid" from his hose like tail that eats through flesh and leaves skeletal remains. He can also constrict enemies in said tail. His Ari Commandos use grappling ropes in battle. Destroyed by a combination of Riderman's Rope Arm (swinging him around 360 style) and Skyrider's Rider Moonsault. * : A baboon/gorilla monster. Quite huge and can resist most physical attacks and obviously has super strength. His left hand is a giant spiked mace that cause explosions upon impact. His joint plan was with Takogang was to kidnap and blackmail a scientist who has designed a lasergun to turn humans into vegetation. Destroyed by Kamen Rider V3's V3 Double Kick with V3 using the momentum of his throw against him. * : An octopus monster. Excellent underwater/underground fighting skills. He uses constricting tentacles in battle. These tentacles can be launched even from underground, concealing Takogang's location. His "Sumi Funsha/Bakudan" (Ink Spray) power is a black ink smog that hides him from detection. His joint plan was with Takogang was to kidnap and blackmail a scientist who has designed a lasergun to turn humans into vegetation. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A plant monster hailing from the Amazon Basin. Having already subjugated the Hyakki village with Dragon King, her task is to optimally develop a hypnotic seed that will render the inhabitants (particularly parents) of the village under her full control (using a radio to relay her commands). Unfortunately the emotional connections the children have with their parents breaks her hypnotic suggestion. Apart from using her seeds that cause painful plantgrowth to grow, she also uses a vine whip for combat. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A Komodo dragon monster hailing from Indonesia. His purpose at the Hyakki village is to serve as its guerilla overseer, training children to become Ari Commandos by fighting each other to the death. Kiginga is highly amused by his sadistic rituals. He uses two sais in battle and has a signature with them. Ari Commandos in his command wear special camouflage ops uniform and wield nunchuks. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #2 and Skyrider's 2 Rider Kick and Sky Kick. * : A toad monster. Neoshocker plans to recruit unwary civilians into Ari Commandos using a fake million yen salary scam. The new recruits are obviously not given any money and subjected to hideous amounts of torture, including lobotomy before they are officially installed within Neoshocker ranks. Gamagirasu is the mutant warden to this recruitment installation and his task is to defend the facility and kill any intruders. His powers consist of hurling his unique "Ibo Bakudan" (Wart Bombs) from his body, spraying a sticky/evaporative oil from his nozzle arm, constricting enemies with his tongue, moving around by hopping, and covers himself with said oil. The oil serves as lubricant making attempts to grab and hit him useless. The tongue attack can also drip out droplets of this oil that will easily evaporate targets. The oil manages to be evaporated by Stronger's Electric Shock. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Arms Drop. * : A sea urchin monster. His plan is to convert middle age mothers into a female oni army (on a supplementary side they serve as his personal brothel crew). His first attack was a cabaret troupe on a cruise liner. He uses one of the dancers to lure Tsukuba Hiroshi in a trap and captures him. Apart from his "''Oni-Ray" ''(fired from the red crest on his head) that converts women to oni monsters, his spiky body makes physical attacks useless, and he wields a giant/long spiked club. Any impact causes massive damage and explosions. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 2's Rider Kick. * : A kappa/buddhist priest/kappa maki monster. Assists Uni Demon with eliminating Kamen Rider V2 and Skyrider so that his plan succeeds. With regards to his Kappa lore, water is power source and he requires frequent head rehydration from two Shiro Ari Commandos holding a water bucket and toilet brush. His head is actually a cucumber slice which can be removed and thrown as discus bombs. He can throw some of them into his "Soratobe Sara-Yo" (Flying Plate) - essentially a hovering UFO platform. Then there is signature "Kappa Maki" attack which is picking the edge of his cucumber roll head and blowing a seaweed curtain that wraps enemies and suffocates them before they explode from the immense pressure. Realizing his weakness, Skyrider disarms the Shiro Ari Commandos before using his Rider Typhoon Head Drop, drying Okkapa Hoshi's head of all water before being destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A mouth/ghost monster. Guards and oversees resurrection operations in an abandoned building (Neoshocker outpost). She can throw her hair strands to ensare. Sharp fangs can be removed from her giant mouth and be thrown as explosives. She can finally transform into a small fireball for highly mobile combat. Destroyed by a combination of the Bamboo-Copter Shoot and Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A zombie monster. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Flying Saucer. * : An elephant monster. Destroyed by Skyrider's Fūjin Hell Drop. * : A black cat monster. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A horsefly monster. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Double Kick. * : A white snake monster. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A lizard monster with reflective mirror powers. He disguises himself as an old hag and kidnaps one of the regulars at Tani Genjiro's cafe. Victims put under his hypnotic control become glass constructs that easily shatter upon impact. His power consists of splitting into several mirror based clones. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Big Circle Kick. * : A mud apple slime like monster. Though he looks physically useless he has the ability to turn into three separate Skyrider clones. They can be combined into one to increase combat power. His objective is to discredit his heroic actions and turn all of Japan against him. In his normal slime form, he can teleport, fly into the air to attack, and absorb physical attacks by turning the area of impact into green adhesive slime. When stuck to his body he can try to disintegrate his enemies entirely. He also throws explosive ice-cream cones. . Destroyed by combination of Horizontal Spin Chop and Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A trilobite monster. His power consists of spraying a fossilizing fluid. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : A giant water bug monster. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Flying Saucer. * : A bear monster. Destroyed by Skyrider's Sky Kick. * : The snake monster chief of the . Destroyed by Kamen Rider Stronger and Skyrider. * : An armadillo monster. Seen in the movie, and assists Ginga Oh with Neoshocker's plot to destroy Japan using the Sigma Missile. He commanded two tanks to try to destroy Sky Rider. He can roll up into a giant ball. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1's Rider Kick. * : A jaguar monster. Seen in the movie, and assists Ginga Oh with Neoshocker's plot to destroy Japan using the Sigma Missile. He conjures a broadsword and shield in combat. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1's Rider Kick. * : A pteranodon monster and Ginga Oh's vanguard. Destroyed by Skyrider's Pile Drop. * '''Galaxy King's Soldiers (movie): Robot footsoldier. * : Destroyed by the 7 Riders. ** Kumonjin: ** Sasoranjin: ** Gokiburijin: ** Yamorijin: ** Shibirayjin: ** Okamijin: ** Sai Dump: ** Kogoensky: ** Musasabader Brothers: ** Madarakajin: External links *The Kamen Riders' Neo-Shocker page Category:Villains Category:Neo-Shocker Category:Organization Category:Shocker